goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Minami Luna
Minami Luna (実波ルナ, Luna Minami) (born August 27, 2004), better known as "the Save-Ums girl", is a magical girl and an upcoming utaite with a beautiful voice. She is a good user and has the ability to transform into a mermaid if necessary. She also has Pokémon as pets and her own UTAUloid, which shares her name. Her favorite eight characters are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara. She will start making her own covers (just like the other utaites) after she will graduate the school in 2019. She beats troublemakers up with Princess Zelda's sword (or Great Fairy's sword). In general, she has Elise's no voice from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Later, she gets her new form where she can turn into a dragon other than her mermaid form (see here). *Voice: Kimberly *Angry voice: Princess *Sad voice: Salli *Singing voice: Pururu *Likes: The Save-Ums, Hi-5 (Australia, USA, UK, Latin America, Philippines and Indonesia versions), her Pokémon, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Bleach, Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Captors, Powerpuff Girls Z, making grounded and dead meat videos out of villains and troublemakers, Sophie the Otter, Azura painting her fingernails and toenails pink, Disney movies and shows, Marvel (except for Deadpool cause his films are inappropriate and not suitable for kids), Axis Power Hetaila, Unikitty!, Hello Kitty, Winx Club *Dislikes: Things that her mom dislikes, COC* A EGG U R, PornStar505, Moe and Joe, Pedro and Edro, Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of good users including the Save-Ums, when Custard's voice sounds bad ([http://goanimate-v3.wikia.com/wiki/File:What_ever_happened_to_Custard%27s_voice.ogg click here what happened to Custard's voice in the second season of the children's show The Save-Ums]), porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults including Happy Tree Friends and Final Destination *Ticklish spot: Her feet and toes *Neutral ticklish spot: Her belly, navel and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her neck *Favorite toenail color: Pink Appearance Luna has black hair resembling Stella's in her Enchantix form, but her lock is pink. Her skin appears to be fair in color while her eyes are pink with eyelashes. Her lips are milky pink (as shown only in close-up shot of her mouth). Luna has her own designs, including the Japanese school uniform, the princess costume, the ballerina costume, the Kitty'er costume and the superheroine costume resembling Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung's. Personality Luna is highly intelligent and not afraid to show it. Knowledgeable about a wide range of subjects, and confident answering almost any question. Pokémon she has *Pikachu (Female) - Nickname: Pika *Jigglypuff (Female) - Nickname: Jiggly *Blaziken - Nickname: Chic *Linoone (Female) - Nickname: Lu *Milotic (Female) - Nickname: Mermaid *Gardevoir (Female) - Nickname: Rara *Togekiss (Female) - Nickname: Fly Fairy *Roserade (Female) - Nickname: Rose *Lucario (Male) - Nickname: Aura *Froslass - Nickname: Aurora *Lilligant - Nickname: Lillil Trivia *Luna's close-up shot of her eyes are shown when she sees. Her close-up shot of her ears are shown when she hears. Her close-up shot of her nose is shown when he smells. Her close-up shot of her mouth is shown when she says "it could smash your skull" (just like Custard, from The Save-Ums). *In Goanimate, she is the female Corrin. *She is looking like MiKA, from the band Daisy x Daisy. *Luna is similar to Kizuna Ai and Athena Asamiya. *Her first name, "Luna", means "moon". The characters of her surname, "実波", mean "real" and "wave" respectively. *While the Lion Guard are Azura's friends, the Save-Ums are her friends. *If Luna is based off of a Japanese Vocaloid, it's best to have a Japanese name in correct order: Minami, Luna. *Her current children are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Summer, B.B. Jammies, Nekomura Iroha. *Her number 1 favorite TV show is the Emmy Award winning preschool adventure show The Save-Ums. Removal of Grounded Videos *On 30th June 2018, due to Luna deciding that grounded videos were stupid and unnecessary, grounded videos will be removed from the internet. Gallery File:Fire Emblem IF Luna.jpg|Luna in her Fire Emblem Fates look File:Dragon Luna.png|Luna in her dragon form File:Luna's eyes.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her eyes are shown File:Luna's ear.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her ear is shown File:Luna's nose.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her nose is shown File:Luna's lips.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her mouth is shown Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:The Save-Ums' allies Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Disney fans